


Abhorrent Apologies

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Pidge's guilt over trading Lotor away reaches its head.





	Abhorrent Apologies

Pidge hated feeling guilty.

She never knew what to do about it. Sometimes it was as simple as apologizing but sometimes… sometimes apologizing wasn’t easy. 

Like, how did you apologize for almost handing a guy off to his homicidal-universe-conquering-father who was almost certainly going to kill him afterwards?

_ Not like that _ . She told herself irritably. 

“Oh golly gee, I’m so sorry for trusting the guy known for blowing up planets to keep his end of the deal.” didn’t really work either.

“Sorry for handing you over when you came to us for help.” was better but Pidge wasn’t sure it was quite sincere enough.

It would be easier to simply  _ not  _ apologize. After all it wasn’t like Lotor had asked her for an apology. Hell he never even brought the subject back up afterwards.

Besides it wasn’t like Lotor was exactly a trustworthy person. If Pidge was being honest with herself she still didn’t trust him. Not completely anyway.

She hadn’t even been the only one to go along with it. The others had let it happen.

So really she didn’t  _ have  _ to apologize. After all at the time it’d been a choice between a possible enemy and her  _ father _ . 

It was an obvious choice.

Obvious.

_ Then why do I feel so bad about it? _ She asked herself dejectedly.

Because it was the wrong thing to do.

And she knew it.

“Are you asleep?”

Pidge’s blood turned cold and looked up to see none other than Lotor standing in the doorway peering in at her.

“Ah. Good. The way you were laying it didn’t look comfortable for your spine.” he then paused and asked. “Humans… are vertebrates, yes?”

Pidge stared at him.

“I will take that as a maybe.”

She sat up and wiped the bit of drool that had gathered at the corner of her mouth.

“What are you doing in here?”

“I was looking for Princess Allura. Have you seen her?”

“No.” Pidge said a bit too sharply. She paused before saying much more calmly. “I… I’m pretty sure she was going to talk to shiro on the bridge.”

“Ah,” Lotor said apparently unaffected by her tone. “Thank you.”

As he turned to leave, Pidge opened her mouth to speak.

“Uhm…” she stopped unsure.

“Yes?” He asked raising his eyebrow.

“I… I’m… I’m sorry.” she sighed. “For… tossing you under the bus.”

Lotor stared at her.

Pidge stood stock still. She could feel her face growing red.

The prince looked to the left and right before saying, “Ah, well… apology accepted.” before hurrying away.

Pidge let out a long breath. 

That had been almost embarrassingly easy.

~Later~

Upon finding Allura on the bridge alongside the black paladin the first thing Lotor said was,

“Hello Princess. Tell me, what is a…  _ bus _ ?”


End file.
